


Ned, I Kinda Need Your Help

by ScarletWitch7



Series: MCU Weeks of Whump Challenge [2]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Broken Bones, Gen, Homecoming AU, Hurt Peter Parker, MCU Weeks of Whump Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletWitch7/pseuds/ScarletWitch7
Summary: Peter breaks his leg. Ned is there to help him out.





	Ned, I Kinda Need Your Help

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya!

Peter swore. 

 

After the huge battle with Toomes (which was probably the reason he was unfocused), he had found some of his goons trying to run. After webbing most of them up, he didn't notice the guy with a blast gun. 

 

He probably should've called Mr. Stark. 

 

Now he was sitting on the ground, leg bent at an angle that was painful to look at. And painful to experience. Tears ran down his face as it throbbed. He couldn't see the bone, but he couldn't walk on it, either. He had dragged himself into an empty alleyway, but collapsed from the agony. 

 

So he was basically screwed. Until he realized Ned was still waiting for a call. Taking out his phone and dialing his best friend's number, Peter crossed his fingers that Ned would pick up. 

 

"Peter?" 

 

Oh, thank god. 

 

"Hey Ned, I kinda need your help." 

 

Ned answered immediately and excitedly. "Whatever you want, man. I'm game. What bad guy do you want me to track down?"

 

Peter sighed. This would be the hard part. "I got them all, man. I need you to come help me out. I'm in an alleyway near the sandwich shop. I, uh, broke my leg." 

 

It was Ned's turn to swear. "Alright, Peter. I'll get there. My mom's not home until Tuesday, so we're in luck." 

 

Peter nodded before realizing Ned couldn't see him. "Thanks." 

 

"Anytime." 

____________________________________________________________________

 

A few hours later, they had put Peter's leg in a makeshift splint for the night. Peter had texted May that he'd be gone on a retreat for the internship, and that he had forgotten to tell her about it. She was upset, but not too angry. 

 

They spent the weekend resting and playing video games. 

 

All in all, it wasn't too disastrous. There had been much worse days in Peter's life.


End file.
